Ennemi mine
by Nahel
Summary: Severus espionne Lord Voldemort et Sirius est chargé de transmettre ce qu'il decouvre à dumbledore...Malhuereusement Black se fait pieger et...Voila le dernier chapitreYaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine.

Sirius

Ma situation actuelle n'a vraiment rien d'enviable. Pendant de longues années, j'ai été emprisonné injustement à la prison d'Azkaban. Et me voila maintenant à nouveau prisonnier. Mais cette fois, c'est de Lord Voldemor.

En acceptant, d'être celui qui assurerait la liaison  entre Dumbledore et Rogue, parti espionner Vous Savez Qui, je ne croyais pas me retrouver dans une telle situation ! Franchement je me croyais plus malin que cela !!

Je ne rejetterai pas la faute de ma capture sur Rogue. Même s'il était en retard et que je commençais à m'inquiéter pour lui…

Oui, ne vous moquez pas ! Ou ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais un troisième œil ! Rogue est mon ennemi depuis si longtemps que nous nous connaissons plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Rogue n'est jamais en retard. Alors j'étais inquiet et j'ai donc pris des risques inconsidérés pour l'approcher et qu'il me fasse son rapport.

Et je me suis fait prendre. Ce qui explique pourquoi, je me tiens là devant Voldemort et ses Mange morts, dont Rogue. Il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure sans que je puisse arriver à déchiffrer son regard.

Je suis blessé, fatigué et j'ai peur. Je dois l'admettre, pour ne pas être complètement paralyser au moment où je devrais tenter quelques chose…J'ignore quoi mais tout plutôt que de sentir à nouveau le baiser des Détraqueurs.

Car comme prévu par Dumbledore, ils ont rejoints les rangs de Voldemort. Ils peuvent ainsi assouvir leur faim plus librement. Je ne les laisserais pas m'approcher à nouveau et me voler le reste mes souvenirs de bonheur que j'ai pu me faire à ma sortie de la prison : Avoir revu Remus, Harry et ses amis, Dumbledore, la liberté.

« Je n'attend qu'une chose de vous : Révélez-moi qui nous espionne pour le compte de Dumbledore »

La voix de lord Voldemort est tranchante et légèrement cynique. 

Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit ?! Que je vais trahir ceux qui ont toujours eut confiance en moi, pour sauver ma peau ?!!

Pour qui me prend-t-il ??Une loque ??

« De toute façon, vous parlerez. Je sais à quel point vous craignez les Détraqueurs et je suis sûr qu'ils trouveraient appétissant vos nouveaux souvenirs »

Je frissonne malgré moi, en regardant autour de moi. Les Détraqueurs sont là et je sens leur attrait pour ma personne augmenter. Surtout ne pas regarder Rogue, ne pas le regarder…

« Mais cela serait trop rapide et pas amusant…C'est pourquoi je pense qu'un duel de sorcier pourrait être plus réjouissant. Mais pas un duel de magie, un duel à l'épée… »

Un Duel ? En voilà une drôle d'idée ? Et contre qui ?

« Rogue sera votre adversaire. Il a, je crois, plus d'un compte à régler avec vous »

Rogue ! Je ne pouvais pas tomber plus mal.

Et pourquoi Voldemort affiche un rictus aussi pervers. Aurait-il des doutes sur la loyauté de Rogue ? Est-ce un moyen de le tester lui aussi ?

Nous sommes tout les deux dans une situation inconfortable. Rogue et moi nous nous sommes souvent affronté lors de nos études à Poudlard. Aux dires de nos camarades nos duels ressemblaient à une danse moldue appelée Tango qu'à autre chose.

Je souris. Je viens de me souvenir que j'étais fier de cette comparaison. J'aimais bien affronter Rogue. Son niveau égalait le mien et personne n'avait jamais pu nous départager.

« Cela à l'air de vous plaire aussi. Tant mieux le combat n'en sera que plus beau. Commencez ! »

Rogue s'avance vers moi. Il tient deux épées et m'en tend une par la garde. Il a l'air sérieux comme un pape et je ne peux vraiment pas déchiffrer ses intentions.

Je soupire. Peu importe après tout. Mourir tuer par son pire ennemi même si nous sommes dans le même camp, n'est pas déshonorant de mon point de vue en tout cas. En me tuant il pourra encore servir la cause pour laquelle lui aussi après tout, à sacrifié sa vie. Je l'admire à ce moment.

Sans aucune hésitation je saisis l'épée. Rogue la lâche en prononçant deux mots.

« Adieu Black »

Étonné, je le regarde alors que tout autour de moi se met à tourner. Il disparaît de ma vue tout comme la pièce et Voldemort.

Alors que je continue de tourner sur moi-même, je comprends ce qu'a fait Rogue…Un portoloin…

L'épée qu'il m'a tendue est un portoloin [O1] et il vient de me sauver la vie !

Il m'a sauvé sacrifiant sa propre existence ! Pourquoi ?!

Non, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire !!

NON !!

Séverus

Voilà ! Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort. Et étrangement je n'en éprouve aucun regret. Ce que j'ai fait, je le referais plus d'une fois si cela était nécessaire. Pourquoi devez-vous vous demandez ? 

Hier quand Voldemort m'a annoncé ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à Black, j'ai joué celui qui ne se sent en rien concerné. Après tout cet imbécile devait se douter du sort qui l'attendait s'il se faisait prendre. 

Aucune once de culpabilité, même si je savais que c'était à cause de mon retard qu'il avait pris des risques. Mais ma situation ici au sein des Mange morts devenait de plus en plus difficile à tenir.

Voldemort avait des soupçons sur ma loyauté et ce duel n'était qu'une ridicule farce de mauvais goût. Pour lui, peu importait qui l'emporterait, il trouvait cela juste divertissant. C'est pourquoi il n'a pas fait d'objection à mon idée que cela se fasse à l'épée, plutôt qu'à la baguette magique.

Apres son départ je me suis mis à réfléchir. Devais-je laisser mourir Black ou tenter de le sauver malgré lui ? Il n'a pas fallut longtemps pour que je sois d'avis de le renvoyer d'où il venait…Il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à l'extérieur…Le jeune Potter.

Ne croyez pas que devant ma tombe, je ne devienne sentimental ! Ce n'est pas cela !! C'est plutôt que j'ai toujours envié Black. Depuis que je le connais il a toujours réussi à s'attirer l'affection des autres. Je suis sûr qu'avant son enfermement à Azkaban, il n'avait jamais connu la solitude, contrairement à moi.

Je ne vais pas non plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort, ce serait trop dégradant à mon avis vu ma situation. Tout cela pour vous dire que dans un sens j'étais aussi sous son charme.

Ne soyez pas si surpris ! Black est bourré de défauts et il n'a jamais rien compris à la psychologie humaine. Je pourrais vous en faire une liste des plus détaillées mais cela me prendrait le peu de temps qu'il me reste.

Donc j'optais pour fabriquer un portoloin avec le seul objet que Black serait autorisé à toucher sans que cela ne paraisse louche, l'épée.

Une fois Black, disparu la réaction de Voldemort, après la stupeur, fut une rage folle et j'ai bien cru que ma fin ne serait pas aussi douloureuse que je l'aurai imaginé.

Je me trompais. Il a vite retrouvé ses esprits pour mieux me livrer aux Détraqueurs et à leur torture. C'est pourquoi je suis dans un cachot à méditer en attendant que mes bourreaux n'aient à nouveau faim. Ils ont déjà réussi à me priver de mes souvenirs heureux les plus récents…

Je me dois d'admettre que le seul lien entre eux était Black. Chose étonnante me direz-vous puisque nous sommes sensé être ennemis !

Cela m'a un peu étonné moi aussi quand je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit je suis sous son charme depuis bien longtemps. Alors je dois reconnaître que depuis notre première rencontre je voulais qu'il me remarque, qu'il ne m'oublie pas, qu'il me considère comme spécial, pas comme l' un de ses nombreux et encombrants amis. Il ne me restait que la place d'ennemi personnel et je l'ai prise.

Vous pensez que j'ai un grain comme dise les Moldus ?

Possible, mais cette place je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde !

Vous pouvez penser que je suis amoureux de lui. C'est possible.

De tout façon cela n'a plus aucune importance, puisque je ne le reverrai plus …

Si j'en avais la force, je rirais…Black doit se sentir blessé dans sa fierté parce que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Il est très fier et je pense qu'il ne se remettra pas du fait de me devoir la vie.

Tant mieux…Il gardera un souvenir de moi qui ne sera pas complètement noir et sinistre.

J'entends du bruit dans le couloir. Mes bourreaux doivent avoir faim à nouveau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Dire que Black a dû supporter cela pendant des années. Je le plaindrais presque…Non, il ne faut pas…Ne jamais éprouvé de la pitié pour un autre, c'est un manque de respect.

J'en ai trop souffert enfant….Sirius, si seulement tu avais compris à l'époque…

Ils entrent. Allez courage, Séverus, tu ne peux pas te montrer moins digne et fier que ton pire ennemi ! Tu es le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard, montre ton courage et résiste à ces choses immondes !!

De toute façon il est trop tard pour les regrets et pour t'apitoyer sur ton sort. C'est toi qui as choisi, n'est ce pas ?

A suivre…

* * *

[O1]Je sais…G pris quelques liberté avec ce système de transport mais c'est pour que cela colle mieux ^^


	2. chapitre2

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

**Flash spécial :** Merci à tous pour les reviews^^ J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier… Bonne lecture !! 

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (2)

Sirius

Je finis par ouvrir un œil. J'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Mon réveil fut douloureux car je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qui m'avait conduit ici. 

Malgré ma douleur et mes blessures qui me clouaient dans ce lit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de bouger. Et surtout mon esprit se rappelait comment j'avais pu rester en vie.

Rogue avait sacrifié sa vie pour que je puisse rentrer. Je ne comprenais pas ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-il sauvé ? Rien ne l'y obligeait, pas même moi. J'aurai compris si au cours de l'affrontement il m'avait tué. Je ne lui en aurais même pas voulu…

Mais là, c'est la pire des choses qui me soit arrivé !! Comment pourrais-je accepter de devoir la vie à mon pire ennemi !

Nous nous affrontions depuis si longtemps ! Comment continuer à vivre sans qu'il soit près de moi, pour me remettre à ma place ou me faire des remarques acerbes ?

J'ai bien essayé de convaincre Dumbledore et les autres de partir le secourir mais aucun ne m'a écouté ou prit au sérieux. D'après eux, il était déjà mort et cela ne valait pas la peine de prendre ce risque.

Moi, j'étais convaincu qu'il était encore vivant !

Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas l'imaginer mort. J'avais vécu la plupart de ma vie avec Rogue comme ennemi. Je crois que je suis l'être humain avec qui il a eu le plus de relation sociale. Même si cela se limitait à des disputes et à me remettre à ma place.

Si je ne suis pas rester un enfant gâté et pourri par les grâces que m'a faite la vie, c'est grâce à lui. Comment vivre s'il n'est plus là pour se moquer de ma suffisance ?

Je devais faire quelque chose ! 

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Harry. Mon filleul s'approcha à pas de loup de mon lit afin d'éviter de me réveiller ou peut être ne voulait-il pas se faire repérer par les autres ?

Voyant que je étais réveillé, il me fit signe de me taire et continua d'avancer vers moi avec un sourire rassuré. Je me sermonnais intérieurement : Harry avait dû s'inquiéter pour moi pendant mon absence.

« Comment te sens-tu Sirius ? »Me demanda-t-il tout bas, m'invitant à répondre sur le même ton.

« Pas mal… Pourquoi tu me fais chuchoter ? »Répondis-je intrigué.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ignore que nous sommes ici. Ron fait le guet dans le couloir. Ils sont entrain de mettre au point une tactique pour attaquer le QG de Voldemort. Ils comptent se servir de l'épée pour investir les lieux. » Expliqua Harry doucement

« Je dois me joindre à eux ! »L'interrompis-je en essayant de me lever.

« Non » Fut la réponse intransigeante de mon filleul. Il me repoussa au fond de mon lit avec douceur mais fermement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ma voix était presque brisée et j'eu beaucoup de peine à la reconnaître. Harry, quant à lui me fixait très assuré. Depuis notre première rencontre, il y avait près de trois ans maintenant, il avait beaucoup changé. Mon filleul a pris de l'assurance et a perdu son côté enfantin. J'avais presque l'impression de voir son père devant moi !

« Tu n'es pas en état de te battre » Me répondit il d'une voix ferme et grave.

Je constatais que sa voix avait mué, je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte !!

« Tu ne ferais que nous gêner » Continua Harry « Ne t'en fais pas !! Nous te ramènerons le professeur Rogue. »

Je regardais mon filleul en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Il sourit et cette fois c'est sa mère qu'il me rappela. Le même sourire sincère et compatissant.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre quand une tête rousse apparut à la porte de l'infirmerie. Ron Weasley s'avança à son tour vers mon lit. Il fit un signe de la tête à Harry lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent. Mon filleul hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Je suis seulement  venu m'assurer que tu ne ferais aucune imprudence en notre absence, Sirius »Dit il en sortant sa baguette magique. Et avant que j'aie eut le temps de protester, il lança un sort d'assoupissement.

« Hacerum Siesta ! »[O1] 

Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond je l'entendis me murmurer :

« Cher parrain, j'espère que cette petite sieste forcée t'aidera à comprendre pourquoi ton pire ennemi a voulu se comporter comme le plus fidèle des amis…il n' y a pas tant de distance entre la haine et l'amour »

Je pouvais encore l'entendre s'éloigner mais toute l'attention qui me restait, était concentrée sur les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés.

Ces mots m'en rappelaient  d'autre, des mots ayant quasi le même sens, que j'avais entendu, il y avait de cela bien longtemps maintenant.

Je sombrais dans un sommeil lourd en souvenirs.

Rêves et souvenirs

Un espace vide et sombre. Un lieu rempli de néant et de silence parce que personne n'y a encore pénétré. Un temple inviolé où la magie peut se permettre d'ignorer les lois de la distance et du temps. Un lieu où tout est possible, encore faut-il le vouloir. Un endroit où ne sont accueilli que les êtres les plus méritants.

D'abord il faut atteindre ce paradis. Cela n'est pas autorisé facilement Ce temple se trouve perdu entre rêves et cauchemars, entre vie et mort.

La magie seule en ouvre les portes à ceux qu'elle bénit. Aujourd'hui elle y reçoit, Sirius Black

nageant entre rêves et cauchemars et Severus Rogue oscillant entre la vie et la mort.

Ils entrent tout deux en même temps. L'un par le rêve, l'autre par l'agonie. Ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Me voilà tomber bien bas, si tu viens hanter mon agonie, Black » soupira très las le professeur de potion.

« Je pourrais en dire autant, Rogue. Explique- moi comment tu fais pour venir dans mon rêve ? » Questionna à son tour Sirius Black.

« Ton rêve ? Ne voulais-tu pas dire cauchemar ? » Lança Rogue avec un ton des plus acides.

« Tu es donc vivant » Murmura Black en s'approchant de son interlocuteur.

« Plus pour longtemps je n'ai plus de force pour leur résister. »

« Les Détraqueurs ? »Demanda Sirius

Rogue hocha imperceptiblement la tête et frissonna. Black était tout proche de lui maintenant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis le professeur de potion se recula avec un mouvement de colère, repoussant la main de son ennemi qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! » cracha-t-il en se détournant de Black qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction violente.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » S'inquiéta Sirius.

Le professeur de potion n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le décor autour d'eux changea et se transforma petit à petit. Remontant le temps et l'espace, la magie qui peut tout dans ce lieu, ramena à leur conscience quelque chose qu'ils auraient voulu garder enfoui au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Quelque chose d'unique, qu'ils ignoraient partager et qu'ils se cachaient à eux-mêmes.

Ils se retrouvent à Poudlard, quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt. Plus précisément à l'infirmerie où l'un des lits était occupé pas un garçon d'environ quinze ans.

Sirius se reconnaît. Il se souvient aussi de pourquoi il est allongé là. 

« J'avais imaginé de grimper à la plus haute des tours et d'y accrocher un drapeau au couleur de Griffondor, quelques jours avant la fin de notre troisième année. Malheureusement j'ai fait une sérieuse chute et me suis cassée une jambe et ainsi que quelques côtes. L'un des nombreux paris que j'ai relevés et perdus. » Expliqua –t-il perdu dans la contemplation du garçon endormi.

« Toujours aussi stupide et à prendre des risques inconsidérés » conclu Rogue avec ironie.

Le garçon se réveille car il y a un bruit, une porte s'ouvre. Entre alors le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière de l'école, Miss Pomfresh. Dumbledore porte serré contre lui un corps inerte.

Rogue se fige. C'est à son tour de se reconnaître.

Ils entendent les deux adultes échanger quelques mots à mi- voix alors qu'ils installent le jeune Severus Rogue confortablement dans un lit.

_« Vous pourrez faire quelques chose pour lui ? » Questionne Dumbledore inquiet._

_« Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de recommencer ! C'est cela qui m'inquiète, nous ne serons pas toujours là pour lui éviter le pire. Surtout si c'est lui qui décide d'en finir… »_

_« Je lui parlerai. J'essayerai de savoir ce qui le … »_

_« J'espère que vous arriverez à vous faire entendre. S'il n'est pas convaincu que la vie est utile, rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer » continuait Miss Pomfresh en soignant les plaies des poignets entaillées de l'adolescent. « Je crois qu'un peu de sommeil lui fera le plus grand bien. Je vais lui préparer une potion pour qu'il se repose et oublie un peu tout cela… »_

Dumbledore et l'infirmière sortent.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais assisté à tout cela » Murmura Rogue, honteux, croyant avoir définitivement oublié et rangé ce douloureux souvenir au fin fond de sa mémoire.

A Suivre…

* * *

[O1]C'est un nom comme un autre^^


	3. chapitre3

Titre : Ennemi mine  
  
Base : Harry Potter  
Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées.  
  
Genre : Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus  
  
Dédicace : A Chris ^^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ennemi mine. (3)  
  
Ce que je cache au fond de moi.  
  
Sirius Black se sentit gêné. Non pas par les images qu'il venait de voir, lui rappelant ainsi qu'à Rogue un moment difficile de leur vie. Non, il était gêné car il savait tout cela et qu'il n'en avait jamais rien dit à personne, même pas aux maraudeurs et surtout pas à Rogue lui-même. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir se justifier de ce qui allait suivre sans faire regretter à Rogue de lui avoir sauvé la vie.  
  
Ce soir-là à l'infirmerie, il avait vu une facette du futur professeur de potion que tout le monde ignorait et que l'homme lui-même cachait sous une montagne de cynisme.  
  
Les images après s'être figées un instant reprirent leur mouvement. Le jeune Sirius se leva et s'approcha du lit où était allongé l'autre adolescent. Il fixa les poignets bandés puis regarda le visage triste et ravagé de son camarade.  
  
« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu savais ??? »Lui hurla Rogue s'avançant vers lui.  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu n'as plus jamais recommencé. » Tenta d'expliquer Sirius toujours perdu dans sa contemplation de la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.  
  
« Comment sais-tu cela aussi ?? » Demanda Rogue s'arrêtant à deux pas de son ennemi.  
  
« Tu te souviens, nous étions ennemis.  
  
« Oui. Et tu avais déjà manqué de me tuer » l'interrompit Rogue agacé que Black ne lui réponde pas directement.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu semblais autant en colère, contre moi .Enfin jusqu'à ce jour je crois. » Répondit Black en évitant de le regarder.  
  
« Ah ! » Fit Rogue avec sarcasmes « Et que crois-tu avoir compris ce jour- là ??? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu en voulais, mais au monde entier, à ta vie que tu ne respectais même plus puisque tu avais décidé de ..  
  
« Ca suffit !! » L'interrompit Rogue avec rage, comblant la distance qui les séparait.  
  
Devant eux les images continuèrent de défiler. Le jeune Sirius en entendant revenir Madame Pomfresh a regagné sans bruit son lit. Elle s'approcha d'eux et fit avaler à Rogue une potion pour le faire dormir. Enfin elle se tourna vers lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien et que ses os se ressoudaient correctement. Voyant que Sirius était éveillé, elle lui sourit.  
  
« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »Demanda le jeune adolescent à la jeune femme.  
  
« Ce n'est pas à moi de te l'expliquer, Sirius. » Dit elle d'une voix apaisante. Comme tout à chacun à Poudlard, elle savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas tout les deux, qu'ils ne cessaient de s'affronter. Comme le destin était étrange : les deux ennemis se retrouvaient au même endroit à un moment crucial pour la vie de l'un des deux. Elle lui sourit  
  
« Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il va bientôt se remettre. A la rentrée vous pourrez encore vous disputer comme des chiffonniers » Reprit Madame Pomfresh.  
  
« Vous..Vous savez pourquoi. » Bafouillât le jeune Sirius.  
  
« Non. A mon avis cela ne me regarde pas, mais toi j'ai l'impression que tu te sens concerné ?? » Questionna l'infirmière.  
  
« C'est-à-dire que lui et moi, on est ennemis depuis qu'on se connaît mais. »Sirius hésitait. Il ne voulait pas de mal à Rogue et n'avait jamais vraiment comprit pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait pris en grippe depuis leur première rencontre. En dehors du fait qu'il était Griffondor et l'autre un Serpentard .Il ne voyait pas d'autre raison « Je ne lui veux aucun mal et. »  
  
« Je ne crois pas que tu doives te sentir coupable de cela »Le coupa la femme d'un air sévère. « Severus est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix ! A mon avis, le prendre en pitié ne l'aidera pas à vaincre le cercle vicieux où il s'enfonce doucement ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune Sirius étonnée.  
  
« Tu as eut beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent, mon petit. J'espère pour toi qu cela continuera »Soupira l'infirmière en le fixant d'un air entendu.  
  
Sirius lui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait répondu cela. Il était heureux et avait l'habitude d'apporter son aide aux autres pour qu'ils le soient. Cela ne le gênait pas de partager ce qu'il avait avec plus mal lotis que lui. Il ne voyait pas de mal à cela.  
  
« Quand à lui il est trop fier pour accepter ce que tu pourrais lui donner en toute sincérité »Continua la jeune femme en fixant Severus. « Allez assez discuté !! Il faut que tu te reposes et lui aussi.J'espère qu'un jour il trouvera quelqu'un qui lui donnera la chaleur humaine dont il a toujours manqué » Murmura Pomfresh doucement à propos de Severus.  
  
Une fois la femme sortie, Sirius ne fut pas long à prendre une décision. Si pour aller mieux Rogue avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine, il pouvait bien faire cela pour lui. Sans un bruit, il se glissa malgré la douleur que lui causaient ses fractures, dans le lit de son ennemi.  
  
Rogue en le voyant faire poussa un hurlement de rage, se ruant sur l'image de l'adolescent comme pour l'empêcher de se coucher. Sirius le retint en l'emprisonnant de ses deux bras et en le maintenant fermement contre lui.  
  
« Comment as-tu osé ! » s'insurgea le professeur « Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je n'ai voulu de ta pitié ! Comment as-tu pu profiter de la situation !! Non, jamais !! Je te hais Sirius ! »  
  
Rogue avait réussi à se retourner et frappait sans ménagement la poitrine de Sirius qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher ou pour éviter les coups.  
  
« Je n'ai pas eu pitié de toi.Je t'admirais, Severus.Tu es le seul qui t'opposait à moi.Tu es le seul qui me remettait à ma place.Si je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. » Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de Rogue en le serrant contre lui ; lui enlevant toute possibilité de mouvement.  
  
Severus  
  
Je me réveillais en sursaut et en larmes. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer. Ce rêve était bien trop réel. J'ai vraiment cru que je me trouvais avec lui. Juste au moment où je m'apprêtais à faire une croix sur mon avenir, mon passé me rattrapait !  
  
J'ignorais qu'il était là.Je ne savais pas qu'il était à l'infirmerie ce jour-là. Dans mon souvenir, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre et l'idée de quitter l'école pour deux mois m'était insupportable. En finir une fois pour toute m'avait parut une solution comme une autre. Elle avait l'avantage de stopper définitivement ma souffrance.  
  
Je n'avais même pas conscience que la vie m'apportait la chance de pouvoir changer les choses, de lutter. Je n'imaginais que la mort et son soulagement : la fin de mon monde. Je suis certain qu'à part Dumbledore, tout le monde ignorait quel calvaire c'était pour moi de devoir rentrer dans ma famille. Pourquoi serais-je retourné là bas où personne ne m'attendait et ne m'aimait ?  
  
Là-bas tout était froid et terriblement austère. J'étais un étranger au milieu de gens n'ayant aucune considération pour le garçon que j'étais, dont les talents magiques n'étaient pas à la hauteur des espérances de « ma noble famille ». Si enfant, j'avais appris ce qu'être aimé signifiait, je ne serais pas si froid et je n'aurais peut être pas été jaloux de Sirius.  
  
Je lui enviais la facilité qu'il avait à se faire aimer et à se lier d'amitié avec les autres. J'étais jaloux et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, complètement sous le charme de Sirius Black. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de nos disputes et de nos duels.  
  
La pensée de ne pas le revoir pendant deux mois m'était intolérable ! Moins que de le quitter à tout jamais, puisque de tout façon, je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer pourquoi je tenais tant à notre inimitié. Il n'aurait pas compris. Qui aurait pu ?  
  
Certainement pas moi à l'époque. J'étais trop enfoncé dans mes difficultés pour en avoir une vision saine.  
  
Quand je me suis réveillé, les vacances avaient commencées. Dumbledore était à mes côtés attendant patiemment que j'ouvre les yeux. Tout le temps que j'avais dormis je m'étais sentit en sécurité et rassuré. J'avais crut que c'était à cause du lieu où j'étais.Mais maintenant.  
  
Maintenant que je sais que Black était là, qu'il était près de moi, qu'il avait dormit avec moi.Qu'il avait veillé sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que c'est sa présence qui m'a tiré de mon désespoir.  
  
Il y eut du bruit dans le couloir. Mes bourreaux devaient avoir sentit mon c?ur se mettre à bondir de joie dans ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher. Je voulais y croire ! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me privent de cet espoir. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je voulais y croire !!  
  
Même si je devais en perdre la raison !  
  
Même si je devais encore souffrir milles tortures, pour garder ce précieux souhait !  
  
Je voulais enfin y croire, je ne pouvais pas abandonner !  
  
Il fallait que je retourne dans ce rêve même si cela devait être le dernier que je ferais. Sirius s'y trouvait et il m'attendait pour notre dernier affrontement.  
  
Mais je me rendis compte que je ne voulais pas partir sans m'expliquer avec Sirius. Sans lui confesser ce qui au fond de moi me poussait vers lui.  
  
Les détraqueurs pouvaient venir. Je ne leur livrerai pas ce souvenir si précieux, et tant pis s'il n'était qu'une illusion ! Je voulais le revoir ! Sirius !  
  
A suivre. 


	4. chapitre4

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (4)

Je t'ai perdu…

Sirius vit Severus disparaître du rêve où ils se trouvaient tout les deux sans pouvoir intervenir. Il s'effondra dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de cet étrange temple où la magie les a conduit tout les deux. Entièrement replié sur lui-même, il ne prêta plus aucune attention aux images continuant de défiler devant lui. Il se mit à pleurer car il croyait avoir perdu Severus pour toujours et qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là. Mais comme il avait encore moins envie de se réveiller pour affronter cette trop grande peine. Il ne savait s'il pourrait y survivre.

 Alors, il restait là prostré ne retenant pas ses larmes. Marmonnant comme une litanie le nom du professeur de potion espérant que sa prière soit suffisante pour lui ramener son ennemi si précieux.

« Severus. Reviens s'il te plaît, ne me laisses pas. J'ai besoin de toi ! Severus, reviens. Je n'ai même pas pu t'expliquer. Tout ce que je sais, tout ce que je ressens, tout … »

Il s'interrompit à cause des images, une voix qui résonnait plus forte que les autres. Il leva ses yeux humides de larmes et fixa Lily, la mère de Harry.

Il reconnaît alors la scène : cela se passait juste après leur entrée en quatrième année à Poudlard. Sirius tentait de convaincre les autres Griffondors d'avoir une attitude plus amicale avec les Serpentards en général et en particulier envers  Rogue. Il s'était montré assez brillant dans son discours, comme ses amis lui faisaient confiance, tous avaient promis de faire un effort.

Pendant toutes ses vacances, Sirius n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à Rogue et aux quelques jours où il était resté au chevet de son pire ennemi. Il avait cherché un moyen pour l'aider. Pas banal de vouloir aider son ennemi ! Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il refusait c'était de perdre cet adversaire qu'il estimait.

A l'époque, il ne s'était pas beaucoup posé de questions. Sirius n'était pas un adepte des grandes réflexions ou bien de stratégie. C'était quelqu'un de spontané, il l'était toujours d'ailleurs. Il préférait les plans simples. Sans être une tête brûlée Sirius réglait ses différents avec les autres de façon directe et rapide. Si bien que lorsque le dialogue ne suffisait pas, il n'était certes pas le dernier à lever le poing pour faire avancer les choses.

Les images le montraient à terre après que Severus et lui se soient affrontés au corps à corps, pour une fois Sirius avait perdu. Lily se tenait à  ses côtés, lui faisant la leçon. Sirius ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adversaire semblait si ulcéré qu'on veuille être gentil avec lui.

Lily était en train de lui expliquer mais à l'époque, ces notions le dépassaient.

_« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » Expliquait la jeune fille en lui épongeant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. « Vos vies sont si dissemblables et vos caractères  bien trop entier pour que vous puissiez vous entendre. En plus de ça vous êtes bornés et aussi têtus que des mules !! »_

_« Lily ! » s'exclama le jeune Sirius « C'est pas moi qui est commencé ! J'ai même fait des efforts pour que les choses changent mais cela n'a pas l'air de plaire à monsieur !! »_

_« Pourquoi nous as-tu demandé d'être plus sympathique avec les serpentards ? Surtout envers lui ?? »Demande Lily avec un demi sourire ironique._

_Sirius  ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il refusait que les autres l'apprennent et qu'ils croient que Rogue soit un faible qui préférait fuir plutôt que de se battre. Sirius estimait déloyale de parler de la tentative de suicide de Rogue alors qu'il n'était pas censé le savoir. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était s'assurer que Rogue trouverait une raison pour ne pas recommencer._

_« Tout le monde ne peu pas voir ta gentillesse pour ce qu'elle est »Continua la jeune fille énigmatiquement._

_« Je ne comprend pas… »_

_« Je sais. » dit Lily en le serrant dans ses bras alors qu'il se mettait doucement à pleurer._

_« Mais je sais que je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive du mal »Reprit le jeune Sirius._

_« Alors il faut que tu restes sa raison de vivre !  Même si c'est pour qu'il te haïsse. Seul, le temps pourra vous permettre de grandir et de comprendre. C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite »Lui conseilla la futur mère de son filleul avec un sourire franc._

« Je croyais que tu avais pitié de moi. Je pensais que ce changement de comportement était dû à de la pitié » Entendît-il murmurer Severus.

Sirius se redressa, tournant la tête vers le professeur de potion qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Severus, tu es revenu ? » Murmura Sirius tendant une main vers son ennemi.

Severus saisit la main qui cherchait la sienne et la serra. Puis il se sentit attiré vers l'homme qui l'accueillit dans ses bras.

« Je croyais t'avoir perdu, Severus » Articula difficilement Sirius en serrant le professeur contre lui. 

« J'ignorais que tu savais ma détresse...Je croyais que tu n'éprouvais que de la pitié pour le pauvre solitaire que j'étais. Que tu voulais me rabaisser et que tu ne me considérais pas comme quelqu'un de valeur… »

« C'est faux !! »Hurla Sirius en s'accrochant à Severus. « Je voulais me rapprocher de toi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu m'en voulais autant » 

« Je n'ai jamais été aimé » Avoua Severus. Sa voix se brisa et il s'écroula dans les bras de Black. « Je ne comprenais pas comment un inconnu pouvait m'offrir quelque chose que personne de ma famille ne m'avait jamais offert. Je voulais être unique à tes yeux…Tu avais tellement d'amis, je les enviais et je te détestais parce que je trouvais que tu dépensais trop cet amour. Pour moi tu le dilapidais, le rendant sans valeur. Si ton amour n'avait pas de valeur, peut-être que devenir ton ennemi, celui que tu haïrais, aurait un sens. »

Sirius installa confortablement le professeur de potion dans ses bras, l'enlaçant étroitement de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau. D'une main, il essuya ses larmes et eut un petit sourire.

« Lily avait compris » Dit il passant sa main dans les cheveux de Rogue. « Tout comme Harry, je pense. Sans toi, je ne suis pas ce que je dois être. C'est parce que tu es là que je donne le meilleur de moi-même. »

Depuis le retour de Rogue, les images n'avaient pas avancé. Elles montraient toujours Sirius en train de discuter avec Lily. Elles finirent par s'estomper pour disparaître. Tout redevint noir.

« Je crois que nous arrivons à la fin de notre répit » Murmura Rogue d'un ton triste et résigné.

« Non, je ne veux pas te perdre » fit Sirius avec conviction, serrant étroitement Severus contre lui. « Je ne veux pas… »

Il fût interrompu par des lèvres qui se posèrent, légères, sur les siennes. Après un instant de surprise, il savoura le doux et chaud contact qui lui sembla bien trop court.

« Tu es bien trop gâté, Sirius » Sourit Severus en s'écartant pour mieux lire l'expression de joie qui couvrait le visage de son ex-ennemi. « Soit heureux … »

Severus comme il était réapparut, disparu de ses bras. Sirius se retrouva seul.

« NON ! »Hurla-t-il « Je ne te laisserais pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant !! Je t'en empêcherais, tu m'entends Severus, même si je dois me damner ! Je ne te laisserais pas me fuir !! »

Sirius

J'avais terriblement mal. Cette douleur me réveilla, mais ce sont des voix murmurant à mes côtés qui me ramenèrent à la réalité. Je reprit lentement conscience et me souvins de mon rêve.

Severus était avec moi. Il était donc vivant ! Je devais le dire à ceux qui étaient là avec moi pour que nous allions le chercher !!

Je devais avoir fait plus de bruit que je ne pensais car les voix se tournèrent vers moi. Je constatais alors que je n'avais pas ouvert les yeux. J'essayais mais c'était étrangement difficile comme si j'avais eut quelque chose sur le visage qui les maintenait fermés.

Doucement à tâtons, je posais une main sur mes yeux et m'aperçu qu'il y avait bien un bandage dessus. J'entendis la voix inquiète de Harry.

« Sirius ! Ne bouge pas ! Laisse le pansement en place pour le moment. Il est encore trop tôt pour le retirer. » m'ordonna mon filleul comme si j'étais un enfant désobéissant.

« Que s'est il passée ? Pourquoi j'ai ce truc sur les yeux ?? » Je demandais gagné par l'inquiétude. 

« Vous ne vous rappelez donc pas de ce qui est arrivé ?? » Questionna une voix que j'attribuai aussitôt à Madame Pomfresh.

J'admis me souvenir d'Harry m'endormant avant de me laisser pour aller chez Voldemort.

« Que s'est il passée ? Avez-vous réussi à l'éliminer ? Avez-vous trouvé Rogue ?? » 

Je répétais une fois encore ses questions qui me torturaient, m'agitant de plus en plus devant leur silence. Quand je m'arrêtais, j'aurai pu croire que la pièce était vide. Ils étaient là, je pouvais sentir leur présence mais aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir m'expliquer ce qui s'était passée au QG de Voldemort et où était Severus.

J'enrageais de leur silence qui ne me laissait présager rien de bon. Je suppliais Harry de me répondre.

« Nous avons gagné »Murmura t-il doucement « Voldemort ne reviendra plus jamais…Quant au professeur Rogue, il est dans le lit à côté du tien. Non, reste allongé… »

Harry me repousse dans mon lit aidé de Miss Pomfresh. 

« Tu n'es pas en état de bouger ! De toute façon le professeur Rogue n'a pas encore reprit connaissance. Il ne semble pas vouloir vivre » M'annonça Harry avec tristesse.  

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et tentais de me lever pour approcher de Severus. Harry et l'infirmière me retinrent. Je m'effondrais contre eux ne comprenant pas. Harry reprit alors la parole. Au ton de sa voix, je sentis de la stupéfaction et une admiration pour moi et même pour Rogue qui n'existait pas il y a …Il y a combien de temps au fait ??

« Rogue te croit mort, Sirius. Il croit, tout comme nous avant qu'on ne revienne à Poudlard, que Voldemort t'a tué. Depuis, il a cessé de lutter pour survivre. Cela fait deux jours. » M'avoua le plus doucement possible Harry.

Il eut beau prendre toutes ces précautions, le choc fut dur à supporter. Si j'étais à Poudlard comment aurais-je pu être tué chez Voldemort ? 

Mon filleul devinant mon incompréhension répéta sa phrase.

« Nous croyons t'avoir laissé ici, mais tu étais là-bas, Sirius…Nous t'avons tous vu sous ta forme d'animagus protéger Rogue des Détraqueurs puis de Lord Voldemort…. »

A suivre…


	5. chapitre5

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

               Vu que je n'avais pas imaginé des le départ que cette fic dépasserait les 4 chapitres je croyais que Severus et Sirius serait les seuls à parler ou penser. Vu la tournure des évènements attendez-vous a voir d'autres protagonistes entrer en scène^^

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (5)

Severus

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mort dans ses bras ? J'aurais aimé mourir réconforté par son souffle, par sa voix. Malheureusement me voilà à nouveau dans cette geôle infâme. D'ailleurs j'entendais à nouveau les bruits des pas de mes bourreaux de l'autre côté de la porte.

Mon corps me faisait tellement souffrir que j'en perdais la notion du temps. Je ne savais plus depuis quand j'étais là.  J'ignorais combien de temps, j'allais devoir lutter avant de m'éteindre définitivement. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir encore tenir bien longtemps…

A nouveau du bruit dans le couloir. Mais là, ce n'était pas la même chose, il y avait un changement. J'aurais put  presque croire que mes gardiens étaient attaqués à causes des sons nouveaux et déformé qui me parvenaient ?  Qui viendrait ici ? Pour quoi faire ? Me sauver ? Soyons réalistes !! Qui serait assez fou pour attaquer le QG de Voldemort ?  Surtout pour moi ???

J'en étais  là dans mes réflexions quand la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit violemment. A ma grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Détraqueur, mais du jeune Potter accompagné de Weasley. 

« Professeur Rogue, pouvez-vous marcher ? » Me demanda Potter en s'approchant pour me détacher alors que Weasley montait la garde attentivement.

J'esquissais un sourire. Lui n'avait pas la gentillesse mièvre de son parrain. Il allait droit à l'essentiel. Ma santé ne le préoccupait pas trop pour le moment, ce que je comprenais fort bien. Dans notre situation l'urgent c'était de fuir le plus loin possible !!!

« Oui, mais que faites-vous là ? »

« Vous fâchez pas » me demanda Weasley de la porte. Il parlait comme si je venais de le surprendre en train de tricher à un examen. « Nous sommes venus avec Dumbledore et d'autres sorciers  pour attaquer Voldemort. On s'est aussi dit que nous pourrions vous ramener à Poudlard. Cela fera au moins un heureux sur Terre »

J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre le sous- entendu. En fait j'ai fait celui qui s'en fichait ! De quoi est ce que ces deux gamins se mêlaient ? Ils devraient être en cour !! Et surtout ne pas se préoccuper de ma vie privée ! Non mais est ce que cela les regardait ?

Potter passa l'un de mes bras par-dessus ses épaules et m'aida à avancer. Je devais vraiment être dans un état pitoyable pour qu'il ne tienne pas compte de ma réponse. Je protesterai bien mais après un pas, je réalisais que j'avais vraiment besoin de soutient. Nous sortîmes du cachot et nous remontâmes vers l'extérieur.

De temps à autre on entendait des voix qui lançaient des sorts, des bruits d'explosion. Parfois, des cris de douleur, nous déchiraient les tympans. Je aurais voulu savoir qui allait l'emporter mais mes sauveurs n'avaient pas prévue de prendre part à la bataille. Je me demandais même si Dumbledore savait ce qu'ils faisaient là.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur » Tenta de me rassurer Potter. « Nous sommes bientôt arrivés… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le mur sur notre gauche explosa. Nous fûmes projetés contre le mur de droite alors que le corps d'un sorcier retombait lourdement à deux pas de nous. Bien que le visage du sorcier fût à moitié défiguré, il me sembla reconnaître un ancien camarade de Poudlard. Par le trou dans le mur de gauche, apparurent deux Détraqueurs qui s'avancèrent à tâtons vers nous. Weasley était assommé quant à Potter il était à moitié écroulé sur moi inconscient. 

Bon sang ! Tout cela pour en revenir à la case départ ! C'était vraiment trop bête ! Mais que faire sans baguette et à bout de force ? Surtout avec deux grands adolescents inconscients qui sont sous ma responsabilité de professeur ?

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir. Alors que je continuais à surveiller les deux créatures qui se rapprochaient de nous à la recherche de « nourriture », je me redressais au même moment par un effort qui me sembla surhumain. Je me plaçais entre Potter et les Détraqueurs. Ce gamin les avait toujours attiré !  Dire qu'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais sauvé Sirius lors du duel imposé par Voldemort, c'était Potter. Pas question de le laisser tomber dans les mains de ces monstruosités !!

Ils se tournèrent vers nous. Je ne faisais qu'un piètre rempart, car je tenais à peine debout mais cela serait peut être suffisant pour les sauver. Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout !! Je m'apprêtais à leur offrir mes souvenirs et ma vie, cela donnerai peut être le temps à Weasley et Potter de revenir à eux.

Je me levais pour faire face aux deux créatures quand soudain un immense éclair de lumière bleu les fit reculer et m'aveugla à moitié. Je retombais lourdement par terre alors que Potter reprenait conscience. Tout comme moi, il fixa la masse lumineuse qui prenait forme devant nous. Il fut tout aussi surpris que moi par l'apparence qu'elle prenait

« Sirius » Murmura Potter.

Je sus qu'il avait raison. J'avais déjà vu Black sous sa forme d'animagus. Et ce chien sombre et de taille impressionnante lui ressemblait. Mais c'était impossible !! Il ne pouvait pas être là !! Il ne devait pas !!

Harry

Mon crâne me faisait terriblement mal. Et il n'y avait pas que lui d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus ! Je me redressais un peu et cherchais les autres du regard. Ron était étendu inconscient un peu plus loin sur ma droite. Rogue lui debout devant moi venait de tomber à la renverse. Devant nous, il y avait deux Détraqueurs qui n'avançaient plus dans notre direction. En effet une boule énorme de lumière s'était interposée.

Cette boule changea de forme et de couleur pour prendre l'aspect de mon parrain sous sa forme d'animagus. Je ne pu m'empêcher de prononcer son nom. Mais il me sembla aussi très différent.

Il avait l'air plus grand et surtout plus puissant. Son regard n'était pas celui de Sirius. Ses yeux n'étaient que des flammes d'énergie bleue. Ces derniers fixaient les Détraqueurs avec fureur. Les deux monstres semblaient tout aussi impressionnés que nous par l'étrange apparition qui essayait de nous défendre.

Je me relevais puis aidais Rogue à en faire autant. Nos mouvements attirèrent alors les deux Détraqueurs qui n'avaient pas l'intention de nous laisser filer. C'était sans compter l'énorme chien noir : il gronda et montra ses crocs puissants avant de bondir sur eux.

J'en profitais pour me précipiter vers Ron et poussais un soupire de soulagement quand je me fus assuré qu'il était seulement assommé. D'ailleurs il commençait à remuer et  à ouvrir les yeux.

« Harry ? » Me demanda t-il avec une grimace de douleur quand il posa sa mais sur sa tête.

« Oui. T'inquiète pas Ron, nous allons sortir d'ici comme nous l'avions prévu » affirmais-je aussi sereinement que possible au vu de notre situation. « Nous avons un ange gardien. Je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour venir mais sans lui… »

Ron se redressa toujours en grimaçant de douleur et s'appuya sur moi pour mieux se relever. Tout comme Rogue et moi, il fut surpris de voir Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus. Celui-ci en avait d'ailleurs finit avec les deux Détraqueurs.  Il semblait revenir aux pieds de Rogue comme un chien fidèle revient auprès de son maître.

Je sais que l'image n'est pas très flatteuse pour mon parrain. Mais c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait ! Il venait de s'asseoir sur son arrière train devant Rogue et attendait que celui-ci lui fasse un signe. Apparemment l'animal ne s'attendait pas à la réaction du professeur Rogue : ce dernier s'écroula en larme contre le chien en le serrant contre lui.

 Le professeur de potion écarta son visage de la fourrure de l'animal qu'il avait inondé de larme. Mon parrain lui lécha la figure en poussant de petits geignements plaintifs, incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels et des sorciers à moins d'être un chien. 

« Nous devrions reprendre notre route avant de rencontrer un nouveau problème » conseilla Ron. Il s'écarta de moi et commença à avancer dans le couloir. Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas, Rogue, le chien et moi.

Nous marchâmes un long moment en silence. Il nous fallut regagner l'extérieur du QG de Voldemort pour pouvoir atteindre Poudlard en utilisant un portoloin que nous avons amené avec nous. Autour de nous, il y avait de nombreux bruit de combat, mais nous ne devions pas intervenir. Nous l'avions promis à Dumbledore. C'était la seule condition qu'il avait imposé pour nous emmener dans ce furieux combat. Nous ne devions que nous occuper de trouver et de libérer Rogue puisque nous étions si convaincu de sa survie. Nous ne devions nous battre qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

 Nous avions presque réussit ! Je voyais la porte de la sortie. Nous étions dans un grand hall, et il n' y avait personne pour nous barrer le passage. Il nous fallait faire encore un effort ! Et nous serions sorti de cet enfer.

Ron passa le premier. Apres s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'extérieur, il nous fit signe de le rejoindre. Tout en restant sur nos gardes, nous traversions la cour immense qui se trouvait devant l'entré principal du château servant de repère à Lord Voldemort. Nous étions complètement à découvert. 

Ma cicatrice se mit à me brûler m'empêchant de continuer à raisonner. Il y eu un bruit, un sifflement que je reconnus pour l'avoir entendu plus de mille fois à la télévision chez les Dursley. Quelqu'un venait de nous tirer dessus ! Je ne réfléchis plus et accélérais pour plaquer Ron au sol. Malheureusement l'une des balles avait réussit à m'atteindre à l'épaule droite et je n'eu pas la force de me relever, ni de lutter contre l'évanouissement qui me gagna alors.

J'entendis Ron m'appeler, légèrement hystérique à ce qu'il me sembla. Je aurais voulu le rassurer mais je étais déjà si loin et si tranquille que je ne résistais plus.

Je crus sentir la présence de Rogue et de mon parrain. Mais pour Sirius c'était une sensation étrange, bien différente de celle que j'avais déjà ressenti à son contact quand il était sous sa forme animale. Non, ce n'était pas Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus, alors de qui s'agissait il ?

Normalement sa forme canidé est aimable et attirante. Elle dégage une douce chaleur tendre. Mais ce que dégageait cette créature inconnu ressemblait plus à de la colère. Elle était forte et dévastatrice, mais pas vraiment sans contrôle ni raison. Pourquoi était-elle la et qui était-ce ?

A suivre…


	6. chapitre6

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

               Vu que je n'avais pas imaginé des le départ que cette fic dépasserait les 4 chapitres je croyais que Severus et Sirius serait les seuls à parler ou penser. Vu la tournure des évènements attendez-vous a voir d'autres protagonistes entrer en scène^^

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (6)

Ron

Bon sang ! Que le contact avec le sol fut rude !! Harry venait de me plaquer à terre alors qu'autour de nous, il y avait un étrange bruit. Ce son dont on ignorait l'origine, semblait être la cause de l'affolement d'Harry. Quand je me retournais vers lui je ne pus qu'hurler de terreur.

Harry était allongé sur le sol.  Du sang s'échappait abondamment d'une blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule droite. Je le tirais à moi pour tenter de le ranimer. Rien n'y fit ! J'étais au bord de la crise de nerf ! 

Rogue et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, s'étaient approchés de nous. Au même moment, le bruit qui terrorisait Harry avait cessé pour être finalement remplacé par un rire sadique des plus désagréable. Je n'ai jamais entendu un rire comme celui-la : paralysant et puissant qui loin d'être communicatif, vous fige de peur !! 

« Monsieur Weasley, servez vous de votre baguette pour soigner Potter ! » M'ordonna à mi- voix Rogue. Son ton ferme me poussa à réagir.

 Rester à côté de Harry, le regarder se vider de son sang, ce n'était pas ce que j'avais de mieux à faire !! J'étais capable de l'aider, de le soigner pour qu'il ne nous quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas avant que tu ne puisses entendre la réponse que j'ais à te donner !

Je me rendis compte que je pleurais tout en soignant Harry. Rogue posa une mains sur mon épaule et me dit plus gentiment:

« Vous inquiétez pas…Apparemment le projectile est ressortit. Vous vous débrouillez très bien avec vos formules de soin. Il va bientôt revenir à lui »

Sur le coup je fus surpris. Ben, oui quoi : c'était la première fois que le professeur Rogue me faisait un compliment. Puis je rougis en serrant Harry contre moi.

On n'aurait pu continuer un moment si la personne à qui appartenait le rire, ne s'était pas montrée. En la voyant j'ai pris Harry encore plus près de moi. Rogue s'interposa entre nous et l'homme qui s'avançait : Vous-Savez-Qui !

_Il _avait à la main un objet moldu qui avait dû lui servir à  nous lancer les projectiles. _Il_ nous regardait avec un visage sadique, il paraissait presque heureux. Ces vêtements étaient déchirés. _Il _boitait légèrement de la jambe gauche où je pouvais voir une plaie à moitié masquée par sa robe de sorcier.

Sirius se plaça entre Rogue et Vous-Savez-Qui le menaçant de ces crocs. Celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom, semblait trouver la situation plaisante malgré son état. Il faut dire que devant lui quasi à sa merci, _il _avait Sirius, l'un de ceux qui s'opposait à lui depuis longtemps Rogue qu'_il_ considérait comme un traître et Harry, celui qui lui avait survécu.

Même si cela était son dernier combat _il_ serait heureux de nous envoyer dans l'autre monde avant lui.

Pourquoi je n'ai pas parlé de moi ? Tout simplement parce que pour _lui_, je ne suis rien. Rien du tout. _Il_ ne me voyait même pas ! Pour _lui,_ j'appartenais déjà au passé.

Harry remua dans mes bras. Finalement je ne voulais pas qu'il reprenne connaissance ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit quelle mort nous attendait. Je ne voulais  pas qu'il s'inquiète.

« Me voilà chanceux de tomber sur vous en un instant aussi critique ! » annonça Vous-Savez-Qui en défiant Rogue et Sirius du regard.

La forme animagus de Sirius répondit par un grondement.

« Ces armes moldu ont une certaine utilité » Reprit-_il_ en jetant l'arme au sol. « Mais elles ont leur limites, contrairement à la magie ! Cette arme est vide et je n'ai plus de quoi la recharger. C'est une chance que mes dernières balles aient pu servir à vous retenir, vous ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas en finir rapidement ? » demanda Roque d'un ton soupçonneux.

« Il se trouve que pour en finir rapidement avec vous, j'ai besoin de la baguette de Harry » annonça-t- _il_ en faisant un pas dans notre direction « La mienne s'est brisée lors de mon affrontement avec Dumbledore et ses fidèles. Pour m'échapper d'ici, j'ai dû avoir recours à quelques ruses moldus. Il me manquait un moyen pour assouvir ma vengeance et voilà que je vous croise !!! Quelle ironie du sort, vous ne trouvez pas ? Je vais me débarrasser de vous une bonne fois pour toute et récupérer la baguette de Harry. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ! »

« Encore faut-il que vous vous en empariez !! » répliqua bravement Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

Sirius lui gronda fortement tout en se préparant à bondir sur l'ennemi.

« Vous croyez me faire peur ?! » Lança Vous-Savez-Qui avec défit et suffisance « Tu n'as plus de baguette et tu es plus mort que vif, Severus !! Quand à Sirius Black, il ne représente qu'une faible menace sous cette forme animale !!Harry est hors d'état de me nuire !! Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Là, je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tord. Notre situation n'avait rien d'enviable, mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir comme disent les Moldus. De toute façon, il n'était pas en meilleure position que nous. Il n'avait pas de baguette lui non plus !!

Voldemort

Ils sont à ma merci. Malgré toutes leurs piètres tentatives pour m'échapper ou me tuer, ces trois là seront les victimes de mon retour !! Ce sera le début ma victoire !!

Plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de tuer Potter ! Dumbledore et les sorciers qui l'ont accompagné, sont soit morts, soit servent de nourriture aux Détraqueurs. Le vieux fou doit regretter d'être venu !

Bien sûr cette bataille aura bien amenuisé mes forces. Ma baguette est inutilisable mais celle de Potter est à ma merci, elle est identique à la mienne. Reste à savoir comment la récupérer.

 Je ne crois pas que Severus puisse m'opposer beaucoup de résistance vu son état pitoyable, mais avec les traîtres on ne sait jamais. Je regrette que mon pistolet moldu n'ait plus de munitions, j'aurais aimé lui tirer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il me surplie de l'achever !!

Quand à Sirius Black, sous cette forme, il ne peut pas utiliser la magie !! C'est une chance pour moi. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à reprendre forme humaine. Cependant quelque chose m'étonne, il s'agit de la couleur des yeux de cet animagus. C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux dégager autant de force et de pouvoir.

Cette chose me barre la route ! C'est elle la plus dangereuse ! Et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter au corps à corps. J'ai encore une dague et quelques couteaux de lancer sur moi ce qui va s'avérer très utile.

Je vous donne l'impression d'être un arsenal vivant ? Vous avez raison !! Depuis mon retour j'ai eu quelques accidents fâcheux qui m'ont amené à considérer que la magie n'était pas utile dans tout les cas d'agressions. De plus une arme blanche moldu s'avère quasiment toujours utile et ceux en toutes circonstances !! Pour une fois qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'utile ! !

C'est ma passion pour ce genre d'objet qui a permis à Severus de me trahir et de sauver Black !! Je me ferais une grande joie de les traverser de part en part avec ma dague !!

Ma décision est prise. Je suis prêt !

D'abord l'animal et ensuite le traître !!

Une fois débarrassé d'eux je récupère la baguette de Potter et le fait rejoindre ses parents, une fois pour toute !!

L'animagus doit avoir senti que je vais passer à l'action. Il gronde de plus en plus fort et sa fourrure a doublé de volume. Il est prêt à riposter !!

J'attrape mes couteaux et les lance en direction de la bête qui ne prend même pas le temps de les éviter. Elle se jette sur moi et me renverse. Je me saisit de la dague et avec précipitation l'enfonce à plusieurs reprises dans le corps de l'animal. L'animagus essaye de me mordre à la gorge. Je me protège avec mon autre bras et roule sur moi même pour éviter qu'il ne m'immobilise en dessous de lui.

Fin du premier assaut ! A première vue, je m'en tire mieux que lui.

Severus vient de se précipiter vers l 'animal qui saigne de nombreuse plaies. Mais il ne semble pas en tenir compte et s'apprête au deuxième round.

Qu'il vienne, je suis prêt !! Cette fois  il ne se relèvera pas !

Severus essaya de le retenir. Black sembla hésiter un instant, fixant le visage de mon ancien Mange mort. L'animagus lui lécha le visage doucement et le repoussa vers les gamins qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis mon arrivée.

Cette scène mielleuse et écoeurante de bon sentiment me faisait perdre un temps précieux. Pour y remédier, je lançais mon dernier couteau sur mon ancien serviteur. La lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse gauche. Severus s'écroula à deux pas des deux enfants.

La bête se mit alors à hurler. L'énergie que dégageaient ses yeux, semblait me brûler quand nos regards se croisèrent.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'eu peur. Je frissonnais.

Je vis l'animagus se jeter sur moi comme au ralentit. A ce moment là, j'étais convaincu que ma fin venait d'arriver !

A nouveau l'animal me renversa au sol et tenta de me mordre. En fait il ne cherchait pas ma gorge pour me tuer mais il semblait plutôt vouloir m'immobiliser. Cette fois je ne le compris que trop tard. La lumière bleue de ses yeux plongea dans mon regard. Je me sentis comme brûler de l'intérieur. Jamais je n'ai connu pareille douleur. J'eu l'impression qu'un torrent de lave me consumait corps et âme.

C'est la fin, je le sais. C'est ici que je dois abandonner tous mes rêves de grandeur ! 

Mais croyez-vous que moi, Lord Voldemort, je puisse me résigner à cette fin sans entraîner le responsable de ma chute ?

Avec toute la rage qu'il me restait, je plantais une dernière fois la lame de ma dague dans le corps de l'animagus. Le plus loin possible, avant de desserrer ma main et de sombrer dans le néant pour l'éternité.

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre7

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

               Vu que je n'avais pas imaginé des le départ que cette fic dépasserait les 4 chapitres je croyais que Severus et Sirius serait les seuls à parler ou penser. Vu la tournure des évènements attendez-vous a voir d'autres protagonistes entrer en scène^^

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (7)

Harry

Voilà avec Ron nous venions de raconter à Sirius ce qui s'était passé quand nous étions partis à la recherche du professeur Rogue. 

Mon parrain affichait un air si sidéré que je doutais qu'il nous crut. Et pourtant j'étais prêt à lui redire ce que je savais être la vérité :

Il s'était jeté sur Voldemort. Il y avait eut un transfert important d'énergie entraînant la mort du plus puissant sorcier de l'histoire de la magie. Une fois Voldemort vaincu, Sirius, sous sa forme animale, même gravement blessé s'était approché de Rogue et avait séché les larmes de mon professeur d'un coup de langue avant de disparaître, sans plus d'explications.

Madame Pomfresh nous avait laissé seul avec lui. Elle avait beaucoup de travail. La liste d'attente des blessés de cette bataille était impressionnante ! 

Sirius s'agita dans son lit et tenta à nouveau d'enlever ses pansements. Je ne lui avais pas encore dit le pire. Je ne trouvais pas la force de lui avouer ce qui risquait de lui arriver !! Mon parrain allait certainement perdre la vue pour nous avoir sauvés. Et je me sentais responsable de cette conséquence, tout comme je me sentais coupable de l'état du professeur Rogue.

« Non, il faut laisser les pansements en place » rappela Ron à Sirius. « Vos yeux ont été gravement blessés, lors du transfert d'énergie qui a éliminé Voldemort. »

Ron me regarda tristement. Il devait se douter que j'étais incapable d'apprendre  la mauvaise nouvelle à Sirius. Il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me rassurer. Je lui souris tristement. Je sentais les larmes monter en moi, à cause de la douleur de voir Sirius dans cet état.

Ron allait pour lui parler quand mon parrain le fit en premier.

« Peu importe mes yeux pour le moment, Harry ! Je veux savoir comment va Severus et s'il reste un espoir de ramener sa conscience….Je n'ai pas fait tout cela pour le perdre, tu m'entends !?… A quoi me servirait-il de voir s'il n'est pas à mes côtés ? » Cria-t-il avec un sanglot. Sa voix se brisa sur sa dernière question.

Je réalisais alors que j'étais bien bête. Comment aurais-je réagi si Ron n'avait pas été à mes côtés à mon réveil ? Je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de vivre sans lui ! Je compris ce que voulait Sirius. De toute façon, il ne serait plus lui-même si Rogue n'était pas près de lui. Il était encore temps de ramener le professeur de potion parmi nous. Il fallait juste l'atteindre. Pour nous cela risquait d'être impossible !

Mais pas pour Sirius ! Il était le seul qui puisse le toucher là où il s'était réfugié pour oublier sa douleur. Sirius était prêt à aller le chercher, mais en aurait-il la force ?

Son dernier combat l'avait laissé plus épuisé qu'il ne l'imaginait. Ses réserves étaient quasiment vides et il lui faudrait plusieurs jours avant de pouvoir se concentrer pour lancer le moindre sort de base. Alors je n'osais imaginer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour réunir la force nécessaire à cette magie si puissante et si délicate à manier.

Comme s'il avait lu le cours de mes pensées, Ron me serra dans ses bras et me murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Le temps ne fait pas tout, Harry. Il suffit qu'il admette ce qui le pousse vers Rogue et il aura l'énergie nécessaire. Nous pouvons l'aider en lui apportant notre soutient et un lien avec la réalité pour leur éviter de se perdre à leur retour. »

« Sirius » Demandais-je à voix haute « Sais-tu pourquoi tu tiens à Rogue ? »

Après avoir entendu ma question, mon parrain nous gratifia du sourire le plus chaleureux que j'ai jamais vu sur son visage. La seule personne que j'ai déjà vue sourire de la même manière, c'était Ron à mon réveil : quand il m'avait donnée sa réponse à propos de notre avenir. Ron m'avait dit avec ce sourire, qu'il n'envisageait pas de vivre sans moi.

C'est ce que ce sourire voulait dire. Et c'était la meilleure des réponses ainsi que les quelques mots que Sirius murmura pour la première fois à voix haute.

« Je l'aime »

Avant que mon parrain ne décide de se lever tout seul, je l'aidais avec Ron à gagner le lit de notre professeur et l'installais confortablement dans les bras de Rogue.

Sirius s'était laissée faire. Il apprécia de se retrouver enlacé par Rogue et ce malgré le froid du corps du professeur de potion.  Il prit  l'une des mains du professeur et la posa sur sa poitrine tout en gardant la sienne par-dessus.

« Nous allons t'aider à le rejoindre Sirius, mais tu es le seul à pouvoir agir pour le ramener vers la réalité » Murmurais-je. Sirius hocha la tête alors que je lui expliquais. « Tu sais où le chercher ? »

« Je crois. » Affirma mon parrain. « Peux tu me rendormir comme la dernière fois ? S'il te plaît, Harry ? »

J'acquiesçais de la tête et je prononçais le sort. Sirius s'endormit tout de suite.

Ron se plaça de l'autre côté du lit et prit l'une des mains inertes du professeur Rogue, tout en me tendant l'autre. Je relevais la tête vers lui et sourit. Je mis ma main dans la sienne et  je saisis la main libre de Sirius.

Maintenant c'était entre eux que tout allait se décider.

Ma lumière

Sirius ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait voulu retourner dans ce temple étrange et sombre où il avait revécu avec Rogue certains de leurs souvenirs. Sirius aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher que c'était là que Severus l'attendrait.

Pour le moment le sorcier ne voyait aucun temple. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que l'obscurité et le silence. Un espace complètement vide sans repère où il risquait de se perdre et d'errer à jamais.

Sirius refoula son désespoir. Il devait exister un moyen pour retrouver Severus !!

Il commença à marcher au hasard, poussé par l'unique pensée de retrouver Rogue.

« Tu ne le trouveras pas comme cela, Sirius » Lui murmura une voix féminine qu'il ne reconnut pas. 

Sirius cherchait autours de lui qui pouvait bien lui avoir parlé, mais il ne vit personne. Il ne sentait pas de présence,il n'y avait rien autours de lui. Il se trouvait toujours seul au milieu des ténèbres. Il reprit sa marche à l'aveuglette.

« Tu ne le retrouveras pas » assura la même voix

« Pourquoi ? » ne put s'empêcher d'hurler le sorcier tirailler entre la colère et la peine.

« Tu as déjà oublié ? » demanda la voix. « Parce que tu m'as donné _ta lumière_. En me la donnant, tu l'as sauvé mais perdu à jamais car maintenant _ta lumière _est à moi. C'était notre marché, tu te souviens ? »

« Non » répondit Sirius en larmes

« Non, tu ne te souviens pas ? Ou non, tu veux récupérer _ta lumière_ ? » Interrogea la voix « Peut être n'as tu pas encore complètement ouverts les yeux sur _ta lumière_ ? »

« Le marché ne concernait pas Severus ! » Hurlât-il au milieu de l'obscurité qui l'entourait.

« Erreur, mon cher enfant ! Le marché concernait _ce qui te rend lumineux_. Qu'es-tu sans le lien qui te lie à Severus ? Rien qu'une coquille éteinte…Souviens-toi qui voulait le sauver à tout prix ? Qui implorait dans le temple pour pouvoir sauver son amour, _sa lumière _? » Lui remémora la voix de femme avec un ton tranchant. « Tu croyais que je voulais tes yeux, en échange de leur vie à tout trois ?? »

« Mais Severus n'est pas vivant… » tenta d'objecter Sirius

« Il est à moi » le coupa la voix avec intransigeance.

« Tu m'as trompé ! Je croyais que tu m'aiderais à le sauver et à le rendre heureux !!! » Hurla le sorcier avec rage et colère contre l'être qui lui parlait mais qui restait invisible.

« Trompé ?? » s'étonna la voix « Non, pas entièrement révélé ce que j'attendais sûrement mais cela aurait il eut une quelconque influence sur ton choix ? »

« Bien sûr que oui !! » Lança Sirius essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main « Je n'aurais jamais accepté de le sauver pour qu'il reste enfermé ici…Prisonnier de son corps… »

« Tu aurais préféré qu'il meure ?? Ou mourir à sa place ?? Dans ce cas rien n'aurait changé, non ??? » Demanda la voix.

Sirius se sentait perdu. Il ne voulait pas que Severus meure. Il ne voulait pas le laisser non plus prisonnier ici à se morfondre dans sa peine et sa douleur. Mais il ne voyait pas comment parvenir à convaincre la créature invisible.

« Si j'avais pris ta vie pour sauver la sienne, il aurait tout de même erré l'âme en peine. Ce que j'ai consenti à vous accorder est _le mieux_, non ? »

Sirius voulait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Mais il ignorait comment ? Il se sentait perdu et si las. Peut être la créature accepterait-elle qu'il reste avec Severus, c'était peut être ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sirius soupira. Il devait découvrir ce qu'elle voulait mais il lui était très difficile de réfléchir, tant il se sentait fatigué.

« Sirius ! » s'entendit-il appelé.

Il reconnut la voix de son filleul. Elle lui parvenait assourdie comme venant de très loin. Il en saisit pourtant le message.

« Sirius ! Elle essaye de te tester à nouveau » Continua Harry « Elle ne t'a pas volé _ta lumière_, car tant que tu vis c'est impossible !! Elle a juste détourné le lien, mais il n'appartient qu'a toi de le _rallumer ! _Tu dois te concentrer sur ce qui compte ! Tu ne peux pas perdre Rogue, puisque vous êtes vivants tout les deux…Il faut juste l'atteindre et le convaincre que tu es là vivant et que tu l'attends !! Qu'il est attendu à l'extérieur !! »

Sirius en écoutant son filleul commença à comprendre. Il sentit la créature hésiter.  Puis il perçut un vent froid et coupant l'envelopper le séparant de la voix d'Harry.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance, Sirius…Tu as toujours su t'entourer de personnes compétentes pour t'aider à _grandir_…Mais tu dois finir cette tache tout seul » Reprit la voix féminine avec lui sembla t-il un sourire.

Sirius avait compris ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Harry : Tant que Severus et lui serait vivant rien ne les sépareraient. Il n'avait qu'à le faire comprendre à son ancien ennemi. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre aussi profondément dans sa conscience. Lui seul en avait le pouvoir.

A suivre… 


	8. Chapitre8

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

               Vu que je n'avais pas imaginé des le départ que cette fic dépasserait les 4 chapitres je croyais que Severus et Sirius serait les seuls à parler ou penser. Vu la tournure des évènements attendez-vous a voir d'autres protagonistes entrer en scène^^

**Dédicace : **A  Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (8)

Ni bien ni mal

La créature venait de quitter Sirius, le laissant plonger dans ses réflexions, afin de lui permettre de récupérer son ex-ennemi. Elle se dirigea vers son temple doucement. Invisible sans bruit, comme glissant sur le sol, elle s'avança vers le lieu où elle accueillait ceux qu'elle estimait.

Elle avait choisi une apparence féminine par affinité plus que part nature.

Elle n'était ni bonne ni mauvaise à l'origine. Elle était et cela suffisait. Personne ne se demandait pourquoi l'eau, ou pourquoi  le feu ? Alors pourquoi remettre en cause son existence ?

Elle était l'égal des éléments, parfois elle leur était supérieure, à d'autres moments elle ne pouvait les contenir, mais ils restaient souvent des outils entre ses mains. Elle était la Magie.

Elle assumait son rôle depuis la nuit des temps. Ne pouvant ni choisir ni s'opposer à qui, elle offrirait le doux fardeau de sa présence. Quel être vivant aurait le plus d'affinité avec elle ? Elle-même l'ignorait.

 Elle ne jugeait pas les mortels, elle ne faisait que les servir.

Elle n'avait aucun droit d'intervenir dans leurs querelles ou bien dans  leurs histoires. Elle aurait dû laisser les évènements arriver comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Impuissante et résignée !!

Mais comment aurait-elle put ne pas répondre à l'appel de cette mère pour sauver son enfant ?

Elle connaissait la jeune femme. C'était l'une des  élues pour la connaître et maîtriser sa présence. Elle était là quand se servant d'elle, le sorcier noir avait frappé l'époux puis c'était attaqué à la mère. 

Pouvait elle refuser d'entendre l'appel de cette femme pour que son enfant survive ??

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas ! Pourquoi laisser tuer un être innocent et pur ?

Alors elle était intervenue, pas assez tôt pour sauver la mère mais suffisamment pour permettre à l'enfant d'être sauvé.

Peu après, elle avait reçu les parents avant de les laisser s'éloigner dans la paix de l'éternité. Ils l'avaient remercié pour son acte, lui rendant milles grâces. Pourtant elle ne leur avait pas caché l'existence et les épreuves qui attendaient ceux que le jeune couple laissait derrière eux sans plus de regret.

Ce fut l'homme qui en souriant lui avait répondu cette phrase qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens pour elle :

« Pour nous tout est fini. Mais pour eux tous, malgré les épreuves, il reste un espoir tant qu'ils seront vivants, ils peuvent être heureux ! C'est pour cela que nous pouvons partir en confiance. Aucun de nos proches ne se résignera face à son destin, ils l'affronteront la tête haute ! »

« C'est cela être _vivant_ » avait conclu la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Puis ils avaient disparu la laissant seule avec ses doutes.

_Etre vivant_ ? Elle ignorait ce que voulait dire être vivant. L'idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit à l'époque : découvrir ce que vivant signifiait.

Elle n'avait pas de plan précis. Elle se mit donc à observer le monde de ceux qu'elle servait, sans plus jamais intervenir. Attendant patiemment de découvrir comment elle pourrait réaliser son seul et unique souhait.

Elle vit l'enfant grandir et devenir Le survivant, Harry Potter.

Elle assistât à la renaissance du sorcier le plus sombre de l'histoire.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, ce fut deux jeunes sorciers amis et condisciples du couples qui se déchiraient .Toute ses années, elle chercha à comprendre la façon dont ces deux sorciers étaient _vivants_. Severus Rogue et Sirius Black.

Elle savait pour l'avoir vu se former et se renforcer au fil du temps que le lien qui unissait les deux sorciers n'étaient pas ce qu'il paraissait. Ce qui les reliait l'un à l'autre aurait put se comparer à un besoin, chacun nécessitait la présence de l'autre pour se sentir vivant.

Elle le savait. Et contrairement à eux elle ne se mentait pas sur ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Mais cela lui faisait se poser davantage de questions. Pourquoi les deux hommes étaient-ils si aveugles ? Pourquoi refuser d'admettre ce qui les rendrait heureux et plus forts ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Quand Voldemort avait emprisonné Severus pour le livrer aux Détraqueurs et qu'Harry avait endormi son parrain, elle était intervenue, une nouvelle fois. Réunissant les deux hommes sur un terrain neutre où ils pourraient réaliser la vérité. 

Le temple les avait accueillit. Ils avaient ouvert leurs cœurs. Elle avait vu leurs blessures et leur espoir. Leur amour…

Pour elle se fut une révélation, être vivant, c'est aimer! Un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Il fallait qu'elle sache et pour la troisième fois, elle intervint dans l'histoire de ces deux hommes.

Répondant à la supplique de Sirius, elle lui confiât une forme magique ressemblant à celle qu'il empruntait en tant qu'animagus et une partie de sa puissance pour protéger les siens et éliminer la menace que représentait le sorcier noir. En contre-partie, elle lui demanda _sa lumière._

Etait-ce de sa faute si le sorcier c'était trompé sur la signification du mot ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas entrée dans le détail ! La situation exigeait qu'ils fassent vite ! 

En récupérant la_ Lumière_ de Sirius, elle espérait pouvoir faire réagir une dernière fois les deux sorciers afin de s'assurer de la solidité du lien les unissant. 

Elle avait un souhait, elle aussi après tout ! Elle devait s'assurer qu'ils pourraient l'aider à le réaliser ! C'était son espoir, la raison de cette dernière épreuve. 

Elle venait d'atteindre l'entrée du temple. Elle sourit, pour le moment tout se passait au mieux.

Ces deux hommes élus pour porter sa présence étaient loin de l'avoir déçue et elle avait l'espoir de voir son rêve être mené à son terme. 

Severus

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps, je me trouvais dans le temple seul. Peu m'importait ! J'avais perdu Sirius et cette blessure m'était insupportable. Il avait disparut en me laissant seul avec les deux gamins. J'avais résisté à ma peine le temps nécessaire pour les ramener en sûreté. Mais une fois de retour à Poudlard, la douleur m'a submergé. Et elle me submergera toujours !!

Je ne voulais pas de cette vie où il n'existait plus !!

Personne n'avait besoin de moi ! Personne ne m'attendait à l'extérieur…

Au moins ici, j'avais nos souvenirs et mes rêves. Dans ce temple où pour la première fois, nous avions parlé à cœur ouvert. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de Sirius.

Sur le mur en face de moi, défilait encore et encore dans une boucle sans fins, nos souvenirs échangés et nos instants de répit offerts par ce temple.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de les regarder pour l'éternité. C'était tout ce qui me restait !!

« Tu n'est pas heureux » Me lança une voix que je ne connaissais pas. On aurait dit la voix d'une femme.

Je cherchais un moment des yeux où se trouvait la personne qui s'était adressée à moi, se permettant un constat sur ma vie qui ne la regardait pas, qui ne la concernait pas.

Il y eut un rire franc et cristallin, puis la voix reprit :

« Cela me concerne plus que tu ne crois…Tu es chez moi, Severus. C'est grâce à moi que tu as pu trouver refuge ici. Mais c'est aussi grâce à moi, que Sirius a pu vous sauver, toi et les deux jeunes gens qui t'accompagnaient. »

« Sirius est mort » Murmurais-je retenant difficilement mes larmes.

« C'est toi qui le dit » Reprit la voix de femme alors qu'une forme se dessinait devant moi prenant le physique d'une jeune femme d'âge mur.

« Je l'ai vu disparaître ! Il était blessé »

« Oui c'est vrai » M'interrompit l'étrange créature. « Il avait passé un marché avec moi : si je lui donnait le moyen de te sauver ainsi que les deux enfants, il devait m'offrir _sa lumière._

Sans hésiter il a accepté le marché. »

Je ne comprenais pas ce que me racontait cette femme dont le contour flou et lumineux m'empêchait de discerner correctement les traits de son visage. De quoi pouvait-elle parler ??

« Pas de quoi, mais de qui serait plus juste, Severus » continua-t-elle comme si elle avait accès à mes pensées. Elle eut un étrange sourire.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'elle appelait_ la lumière_ de Sirius. Même si je n'osais pas croire que je pouvais avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de Sirius. Et Elle, elle m'avait arraché à Sirius pour qu'il puisse me sauver ??? Cela n'avait aucun sens !! C'était même plus qu'absurde !! 

« Ou voulez vous en venir ?? » 

« Je veux juste vous ouvrir les yeux à tout les deux » énonça la femme. « Sirius commence à réaliser la puissance qui le lie à toi, ce que tu représentes vraiment pour lui. Quant à toi, je dois te faire prendre conscience que ton attitude touche ceux que tu approches…Que tu ne leur es pas indifférent. »

« Vous nous testez ? Dans quel but ?? » 

« C'est une question personnelle à laquelle je préfère ne pas répondre pour le moment. Tu devrais te concentrer sur ce qui se passe en ce moment à Poudlard. Tu apprendrais certainement des choses utiles » Me conseilla-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître sur le mur une image de l'infirmerie de L'école des Sorciers. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir et Dumbledore enter dans la pièce. J'eu un hoquet de surprise. Le directeur de Poudlard, me paraissait voûté et fatigué, comme si les épreuves de ces derniers jours l'avaient plus usées que toutes les années qu'il avait vécu. Je remarquais quelques traces d'ecchymoses et de plaies sur le visage du sorcier. Dumbledore boitait légèrement en se dirigeant vers l' un des lits au fond de la pièce.

Le plan s'élargit, montrant le lit vers lequel s'orientait le directeur. Je ne vis pas qui était couché dans le lit. Voyant que la personne qui s'y trouvait, était veillée par Potter et Weasley, j'en conclu que se devait être le lit où reposait Sirius.

Je ne pu contenir mes larmes plus longtemps et me cachait le visage entre les mains, alors que la conversation qui avait lieux là-bas me parvenait comme si je pouvais vraiment l'entendre.

_« Comment vont-ils, Monsieur Weasley ? » Demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui se trouvait non loin du lit._

_« Pas trop mal, comme vous je pense, Monsieur le Directeur » Répondit Ron Weasley. « Harry s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes »_

_« Le professeur Rogue ne s'est pas réveillé ? »_

_« Pas encore, mais cela ne devrai pas tarder ! Quand il réalisera que Sirius est vivant il reviendra !! Et puis…_

_« Et puis quoi ? » Demanda Dumbledore avec un demi sourire._

_« Il ne peut pas nous laisser finir l'année scolaire sans nous faire passer l'examen de potion ! » S'exclama Ron. « Il trouverait trop facile de nous laisser passer en classe supérieure sans évaluer nos connaissances »_

_Ron baissa les yeux vers le lit et serra un peu plus fort une des mains qu'il tenait dans les siennes._

Je relevais la tête, surpris du discours de Weasley. Comment ce gamin pouvait faire des remarques sur ma conduite ? Il était si près de la vérité. J'avais oublié que j'étais professeur ! Que j'étais responsable d'une partie de leur avenir !! Mon attitude en tant que professeur se rapprochait plus de celle que préconisait Ronald Weasley que mon propre comportement actuel.

J'en fut honteux et rougit en fixant l'image du jeune Weasley. Mon regard se porta ensuite sur la main qu'il tenait : la mienne !!

A nouveau le plan se rapprocha et je puis voir qui était allongé dans ce lit. Sirius et moi !!!

Weasley continuait à parler.

_« Le professeur Rogue est du genre intransigeant et froid, mais il est juste. Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais pu reprendre mes esprits et aider efficacement Harry lors de l'altercation avec Vous Savez Qui. Il n'a pas du avoir une vie facile pour développer ce caractère de cochon. Mais nous avons besoin de lui et de son foutu caractère pour progresser ici !! Comment imaginer Poudlard sans lui ? Demandez à n'importe quel élève, ils vous certifieront que le professeur Rogue est terrifiant mais qu'il enseigne très bien »_

_« Il faudra lui redire quand il se réveillera alors » avertit Dumbledore en riant franchement._

_« Heu…Excusez-moi mais non » Hésita Weasley. « Je ne suis pas suicidaire !! Et même si c'est ce que sincèrement je pense de lui, j'ai pas envie qu'il m'écharpe. Par contre, j'en soufflerai peut être deux mots à Harry et celui-ci se chargera d'en parler à Sirius qui… »_

_« Stop ! » L'interrompit Dumbledore d'un geste de la main. « Je comprend votre hésitation et j'imagine déjà la discussion entre Sirius et Severus. Ce jour là, j'aimerai bien écouter aux portes ! »_

Non mais, j'aurais tout entendu !! Pas que ce qu'ils disaient me déplaisait franchement. Mais je n'appréciais pas qu'il parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !!

Bon d'accord, je n'étais pas vraiment avec eux. Le plus voyeur dans l'histoire cela devait être moi, mais tout de même, de quoi se mêlaient-ils tout les deux ??

« C'est parce que tu comptes pour eux. Malgré ce que tu peux croire, tu as besoin d'eux comme eux ont besoin de se que tu leur apportes chaque jour. Tu n'as pas appris à être aimé et à aimer, as-tu avoué à Sirius. Mais dans ce domaine il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, tu devrais accepter ! »

« J'ai peur » 

J'avais à peine murmuré. Je comprenais enfin où elle voulait en venir cette étrange créature et cela me faisait peur. J'étais même terrifié !!

Elle voulait que j'abandonne ici ma carapace pour accepter l'amour de Sirius et l'amitié de ceux que je côtoyais. Elle voulait que je m'ouvre aux autres sans ma colère et ma froideur pour me protéger.

Elle voulait que je sois _vivant _!!

« Tu ne seras pas seul » furent ses derniers mots avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Pendant une fraction de seconde je frôlais la panique de me retrouver comme abandonné là dans les ténèbres. Puis j'entendis qu'on me cherchait. Je reconnus la voix de Sirius. Il me cherchait, il avait peur de ne pas me trouver.

A mon tour je me mis à l'appeler de toutes mes forces. Je perçus une douce chaleur dans laquelle je me sentais si bien que je me laissais envelopper. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer totalement cette sensation de bien-être.

Apres un temps qui me sembla une éternité, j'ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. La première chose que je vit se furent deux prunelles noires qui me fixaient avec affection.

« Sirius ? » Demandais-je en tentant de m'écarter pour mieux le voir ainsi que l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

« Chut ! Reste sage Severus » Chuchota Sirius en me serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Il est tard et les deux gosses ont besoin de sommeil »

Il me montrait Weasley et Potter toujours assis sur notre lit et dormant comme des bienheureux. Je réalisais que j'étais à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Vu l'absence d'éclairage on devait être au milieu de la nuit.

« Tu m'as manqué, Severus » Reprit Sirius. 

 A suivre…


	9. chapitre9

**Titre :** Ennemi mine

**Base :**Harry Potter

            Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre : **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus

               Vu que je n'avais pas imaginé des le départ que cette fic dépasserait les 4 chapitres je croyais que Severus et Sirius serait les seuls à parler ou penser. Vu la tournure des évènements attendez-vous a voir d'autres protagonistes entrer en scène^^

**Dédicace : **A Chris  ^^

*****************************************************

Ennemi mine. (9)

Bien que le temps passe…

Harry était assis dehors sur la terrasse d'un petit cottage. Il était installé à une table de jardin, plongé dans des travaux d'écriture. A côté de lui, Ron rêvassait au lieu de se concentrer sur l'exercice de potion que le professeur Rogue lui avait laissé à faire en son absence. Harry sourit en voyant que son compagnon commençait à s'assoupir. Reportant son attention, sur le cahier où il écrivait, il relut attentivement ce qu'il venait de noter avec beaucoup d'application.

« _Il s'était écoulé quelques jours après le réveil du professeur Rogue et tout semblait avoir reprit une routine quotidienne normal à Poudlard. Ron et moi nous nous rendions en cours avec Hermione et les autres. Attendant avec impatience les résultats de nos examens de fin de sixièmes années. Le professeur Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable, mis à part quand Sirius faisait irruption dans sa classe. Là, il ne pipait plus un mot et son visage se radoucissait le rendant presque aimable. Les serpentards qui s'en étaient rendu compte, se demandait pourquoi Sirius Black faisait autant d'effet à leur responsable de maison. » _

Harry s'était arrêté d'écrire après cette phrase. Penser à la maison Serpentard, lui donnait des frissons. Apres l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort, nombreux était les étudiant de cette maison à avoir quittés l'école, voir même à s'être volatilisé dans la nature en ne laissant aucune trace. Dont Draco Malfoy. Il avait demandé des explications  à ce propos à Dumbledore mais celui-ci ne lui avait répondu que de façon évasive. Le directeur lui avait certifié que tout serait éclaircit d'ici quelques temps.

Curieux, comme était Harry, cette réponse ne lui avait pas parut satisfaisante. Il avait un peu fouiné et c'était fait tapé sur les doigts par l'Ordre du phoenix quand avec Ron, il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit d'espionnage. Finalement, ils n'avaient rien découvert.

Harry soupira et recommença à écrire. C'était son tour de noter sur le cahier ce qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à leur situation actuelle.

_« Bref, tout allait pour le mieux. Alors que nous avions eut nos résultats, Dumbledore nous convoqua Ron, Sirius, le professeur Rogue et moi dans son bureau. C'était la veille du départ en vacance et j'avais pas vraiment le moral de retourné à Privet Drive pour l'été, même si Ron et moi, avions prévus quelques escapades. Dumbledore nous attendait assis devant son bureau, il avait comme à son habitude préparée  le thé avec quelques petits fours sur lesquels je louchais avec Ron._

_« Asseyez-vous ! » Nous invita-t-il gentiment à nous asseoir et à nous servir. « Je vous ais fait venir car il y a quelques petite chose que nous devons régler avant les vacances. »_

_« Des ennuis ? » Demanda Sirius inquiet._

_« Non, rassurez-vous ! Ce serait plutôt une bonne nouvelle » Assura le directeur de l'école avec un  étrange sourire de comploteur. « Commençons par le début, à la requête de quelqu'un qui semble beaucoup attendre de vous messieurs, voici un petit cahier où vous devrez consignée toute votre histoire depuis que Sirius avait été fait prisonnier par… »_

_« A la demande de qui ? »  S'étonna Rogue._

Harry stoppa à nouveau son travail d'écrivain. Sur ce point non plus le directeur de Poudlard ne s'était guère étendu. Il avait juste certifié que Sirius et Rogue avait eut à faire avec cette personne et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Quoi qu'étonné, les deux hommes avaient accepté, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Harry était en train de remplir les pages blanches de ce cahier. Ils avaient découvert que le dit cahier était magique. C'était lui qui décidait qui devrait écrire faisant apparaître en couleur bleue, en haut de la page, le nom  de celui qui devait enregistrer ses souvenirs.

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela de magique. Certain passage avaient été écrit tout seul. Sans qu'eux n'en n'écrivent le moindre mot. Comme si le cahier était un peu vivant ou capable de penser par lui-même. Ces passages concernaient Voldemort et apparemment la personne qui avait demandé qu'ils écrivent leurs souvenirs. 

Harry se doutait que Sirius et Rogue avait depuis bien longtemps comprit de qui il s'agissait mais sur ce sujet là les deux hommes se faisaient très discret. Harry avait lu le passages soit disant écrit par Voldemort et l'autre personne. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que cette personne soit la Magie. Il avait interrogé son parrain à ce sujet mais Sirius n'était pas montré très coopératifs. Ni Rogue d'ailleurs.

Harry se remit à écrire, sachant qu'il ne trouverait pas la réponse à ses questions.

« _Cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment » répondit Dumbledore « j'espère que vous vous en chargerez le plus sérieusement possible. Voilà pour ce qui est d'en finir avec cette histoire ! Maintenant, j'ai décidé qu'il était inutile a présent pour Harry de retourner chez son oncle et sa tante, s'il n'en a aucune envie… »_

_« Vraiment ?? » Je manquais de m'étrangler avec un petit fours en me redressant tellement j'ai été surpris. Ron me tapa gentiment dans le dos pour m'aider en me souriant chaleureusement._

_« Oui » Reprit Le directeur en remontant ses lunette demi lune sur son nez. « Si tu as un autre endroit où passée les vacances ? »_

_« Tu peux venir à la maison, Harry » fit Ron en coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Sirius qui soupira. La vie avait pour moi quelques chose d'injuste ! Ben oui, quoi après avoir du pendant 6 ans me conformer au désir de Dumbledore et de regagner Privet Drive tout les étés. J'avais enfin le choix et s'offrait à moi un cruel dilemme : Sirius ou Ron ?_

_Je considérais Sirius comme ma famille et Ron, vous savez, n'est ce pas ? Alors que faire ? J'aurais pu rester des heures à me torturer si le professeur Rogue n'était pas intervenu._

_Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de, comment dire… générosité de sa part._

_« Sirius, j'aimerai passée quelques jours seul avec toi loin de tout. » Déclara-t-il plus rouge qu'une tomate. « Harry et Ron pourrons nous rejoindre d'ici deux semaines. Je crois qu'eux aussi ont besoin de faire le point, non ? »_

_Franchement ? Vous voulez franchement que je vous dise le degré de gêne qui régnait dans la pièce ?? C'est indescriptible. Dumbledore avait détourné les yeux faisant celui qui ni entendait ni ne voyait. Ron, Sirius et moi plus rouge les uns que les autres, fixions le professeur Rogue qui lui louchait sur une tache imaginaire de sa robe de sorcier, tout aussi rougissant que nous._

_« Le professeur Rogue a raison » finit par avouer Ron avant d'éclater de rire. « Depuis le temps, je comprend qu'il veuille……_

« Monsieur Potter !!! »

Harry concentré sur sa page d'écriture et ses souvenirs, n'avait pas entendu le professeur Rogue et Sirius revenir. Ce fût pourquoi il sursauta, tout comme Ron qui s'était assoupis, quand le professeur lisant par-dessus son épaule l'arrêta dans son élan en hurlant.

« Ah vous êtes de retour ?? » demanda Ron innocemment.

Mais le professeur ne semblait pas lui prêter plus d'attention que cela. Il avait le nez penché sur la dernière page qu'avait écrite Harry.

« C'est inadmissible !! Comment osez-vous relatez  les faits de cette façon ?? » Hurla encore le professeur de potion.

« Ben, quoi ?? C'est ce qui c'est passé ??? Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas mentir à ce cahier, n'est ce pas professeur » Répondit Harry sans se laisser démonter par la colère  de Rogue.

« Peut être, mais heu croyez vous nécessaire d'insister sur ces faits ? » hasarda Rogue gêné.

« J'insiste pas la dessus, professeur. Je ne fais que relater »

« Pas sûr que ce fût une bonne idée de vous choisir pour ce chapitre, Potter » Reprit Rogue sceptique.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?? » demanda Sirius en prenant le cahier pour lire ce qu'Harry avait écrit dessus. Quand ce fut fait il sourit encourageant Harry à continuer. « Il n'y a rien la dedans dont tu es a avoir honte, Severus…Harry a juste narré les faits comme il les a ressenti à l'époque et il ne s'est pas trompé. »

Sirius rendit le cahier à Harry et s'approcha de Rogue pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers la maison.

« Je vais faire le thé » dit il avant de disparaître.

« Super ! Je vais… » Fit Ron se levant pour lui donner un coup de main, mais il fut retenu par la main du professeur de potion sur son épaule.

« Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous finit votre exercice ??? » questionna celui-ci avec un sourire.

« C'est-à-dire…Presque ! » admit Ron en s'installant rapidement pour finir, sous la houlette du professeur.

Harry lui était heureux. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'à eux quatre, il formait une famille. Peut être pas une au sens traditionnel mais pour lui s'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, mis à part la famille Weasley. Il se replongea dans le cahier pour finir de raconter l'entretient avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Sereine R Black [O1] 

Le même soir, alors que les quatre hommes étaient en train de dîner. Il y eut le bruit d'une chute dans la cheminée. Rogue et Sirius se précipitèrent pour voir qui leur rendait visite à une heure aussi tardive, en faisant une entrée tout aussi remarquable que bruyante. Ils furent plus qu'étonnés de se retrouver face à Dobby, l'elfe de maison libre qui normalement travaillait à Poudlard. Toujours vêtu des mêmes guenilles qu'il avait pu récupérer ça et là, dont la chaussette de Harry et un pull de Ron, il portait avec précaution un étrange paquet de chiffon noirâtre.

« Dobby ? » Demanda Harry qui arrivait avec Ron.

« Monsieur Potter ! » s'exclama l'elfe. « Dobby est heureux de pouvoir revoir monsieur Potter. Dobby apporte quelque chose d'important pour Le professeur Rogue et Monsieur Black. C'est important et fragile, le professeur Dumbledore monsieur a dit à Dobby d'amener ici ce que la Magie a engendré pour vous… Le directeur Dumbledore monsieur a dit à Dobby de rester au près de vous pour vous servir ! Dobby a accepte de venir pour servir. »

« Stop ! Du calme ! » Ordonna Rogue que le débit de parole de l'elfe fatiguait déjà. « De quel paquet tu parles ?? »

« Dobby tu es libre alors pourquoi accepter.. » commença Harry.

« A cause du paquet, monsieur Potter…Dobby sait que personne ici ne sait encore comment on s'occupe du paquet. Dobby restera pour vous apprendre. Dobby sait, c'est lui qui s'occupait de cela dans la maison de son ancien maître. »

« Dobby, il est où ce paquet ? » demanda Sirius sentant que Roque arrivait à bout de patience.

« Ici, tenez ! » Fit l'elfe de maison en tendant son tas de chiffons noirâtre qui gigota quand il fût dans les mains de Sirius. D'un seul coup la maison fut emplie avec un cri strident nettement plus insupportable qu'une sirène d'alarme. De la masse informe de chiffons émergea une petite main suivit d'un pied minuscule.

Sirius écarta les oripeaux, et dessous découvrit le visage d'un nourrisson.

Tout se figea dans la maison, hormis le petit bout d'homme qui s'époumonait. Aucun des quatre hommes présents dans la pièce ne comprenait pourquoi  ce bébé se trouvait là chez eux, ni ce qu'il fallait en faire.

« Elle doit avoir faim, monsieur Black monsieur » averti Dobby.

« Ah et elle mange quoi ??? » Demanda Sirius tout en essayant gauchement de bercer le bébé pour qu'il arrête de pleurer sans grand succès.

« Je vais m'en occuper » dit Dobby avant de disparaître dans la cuisine les laissant tout les quatre fasciné par le petit enfant.

Ron fit signe à Sirius de lui passer le bébé. Une fois dans ses bras il la berça avec plus de succès que l'animagus.

« C'est utile d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Même si je suis un des derniers, Maman a toujours voulu que j'apprenne quelques trucs pour calmer les enfants. » Expliqua-t-il devant l'air incrédule des trois autres.

Comme elle n'hurlait plus, ils en profitèrent pour l'examiner d'un peu plus prêt. Elle n'avait pas énormément de cheveux, juste un fin duvet brun tout doux. Elle ouvrit ses yeux : deux magnifiques perles bleus claires. Elle était aussi grande que l'avant bras de Ron quand elle s'étirait et sa voix était nettement moins insupportable quand elle gazouillait au lieu de s'époumoner.

Dobby revint avec un biberon de lait qu'il tendit au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci après une légère hésitation se saisit de l'objet et le présenta devant la bouche du Bébé qui engloutis rapidement la tétine.

« Oh ! Non ! » Fit Dobby en commençant à se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. « Dobby vilain, tête en l'air, pas gentil !! »

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps si Harry et Sirius ne lui avait pas demandé d'arrêter, car cela énervait la petite.

« Dobby devait d'abord vous remettre un message de la part de monsieur le directeur Dumbledore monsieur. Dobby n'est qu'un idiot !! »

« C'est quoi ce message Dobby ?? » questionna Harry.

L'elfe de maison sorti de sa chaussette droite une lettre aux armoirie de Poudlard et il la tendit à Sirius à qui elle s'adressait ainsi qu'à Severus.

Le parrain de Harry décacheta rapidement la lettre et celle-ci se mis à leur parler avec la voix de Dumbledore :

« Mes chères amis, j'espère que vous profitez bien de vos dernier jours de congé avant la future rentrée scolaire. Comme le temps passe ! C'est déjà la dernière année qui s'annonce pour vous Harry et Ron dans notre établissement. Passons ! Je vous envois avec Dobby quelque chose de spéciale qui est apparut ici, il y a deux jours, pour vous. J'ignore d'où elle vient exactement, tout ce que je suis en mesure de vous dire c'est qu' elle a été envoyé pour que vous puissiez tenir votre promesse envers la Magie. Elle a fondée de grand espoir sur vous et sur l'enfant, je pense que vous êtes à même de remplir votre mission. J'ignore de quoi il retourne  et ne vous demande aucun détail. Comme je me doute que vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'élève, je vous laisse Dobby pour le temps qu'il jugera nécessaire de rester auprès de vous. A bientôt messieurs. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. »

« Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie ?? » demanda Severus alors que la gamine avait finit le biberon. Ron attendit que la demoiselle fasse son rot avant de l'allonger sur le canapé. Il remarqua alors que la grenouillère du bébé portait une étiquette avec quelques mots dessus.

« Sereine Rogue Black, apprenez moi ce que c'est qu'être vivant. » Lut il avec étonnement et à haute voix ce qui attira l'attention des deux aînés dans la direction du canapé.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » requit Sirius.

« Ce que j'ai lu sur son vêtement, là » expliqua Ron en montrant l'étiquette.

Les mots prononcés  par l'adolescent trouvaient un écho lointain en eux. Comme s'il avait déjà entendu quelqu'un leur poser la question.

« C'est impossible » Nia avec vigueur Rogue. « Comment ?? »

« Je ne sais pas comment » Intervint Sirius. « Mais elle nous a envoyé la gamine pour qu'on remplisse notre part du marché, alors je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons nous occuper d'elle ! »

« Mais comment ?? On ne peut pas… je suis professeur, tu n'a pas de travail. Nous sommes deux… »

« Ca suffit ! » Ordonna Harry. « C'est vous que sa mère à choisit pour l'élever c'est qu'elle vous en sait capable vous n'allez pas rejeter l'enfant que deviendra-t-elle sans vous ?? »

Harry refusait de voir la petite créature vivre ce qu'il avait souffert. Il avait du mal à contenir sa colère et ses larmes. Il avait confiance en ses deux aînés pour prendre soin de la petite fille qui semblait déjà les avoir accepté.

« Es ce que vous vous croyez incapable de l'aimer ? » Lança Ron avec un sourire et tendant la petite fille à Rogue. Le professeur de potion la prit dans ses bras où elle se lova doucement en fermant les yeux.

« Non, bien sûr que non » Admit Severus tout en admirant le visage de l'enfant.

« Alors tout le reste n'a aucune importance pour le moment » Conclu Ron en s'approchant de Harry pour le réconforter.

Sirius en fit de même, passant son bras autours des épaules de Severus il caressa doucement le visage du bébé qui s'était endormit. Severus appuya sa tête conte le torse de l'animagus et soupira, chassant au loin toute ses inquiétudes.

Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite. Tous avaient enfin tout ce dont ils avaient rêvé pour être heureux. La vie leur offrait une opportunité que malgré les difficultés il n'était pas en droit de refuser.  Apres tout, tant qu'ils étaient vivants et ensemble, ils pourraient affronter tout les obstacles et continuer de lutter pour être heureux.

Cet enseignement qu'ils avaient appris durant leur existence, ils en feraient  la règle de conduite pour élever Sereine.

FIN

^^ Oui bon ben voilà quoi, j'ai eut du mal, beaucoup de mal pour finir

J'espère quand même que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, A bientôt peut être

* * *

[O1]Je trouve que ce nom est pas fameux mais c celui qui me plait le plus dans tout ceux que j'ai pu trouver et imaginer.


End file.
